Starry Night: A Vegeta and Bulma songfic
by Shadow of a Rose
Summary: This is my first Dragon Ball Z fic and it's about Vegeta and Bulma just like the title says. Please read and review, nicely please


This is my first Dragon Ball Z fanfic so please be gentile about the reviews. Yes this fic is using the song 'Oh Starry Night' from Sailor Moon and this fic is the result of listening to it while thinking about Bulma and Vegeta. Now as Palmon would say, "Cut the lights and cue the Music!"  
************************************************  
Starry Night: A Vegeta and Bulma Songfic  
************************************************  
Bulma was just putting on her nightgown when she finally decided that she just couldn't get to sleep. She had too many thoughts running through her head for her to rest, especially the one thought that kept her awake as well a appeared in her dreams and fantasies.... "Him".  
"Maybe some fresh air will help me get to sleep." Bulma sighed as she slid open her balcony door and walked over to the balcony. The air was cool, not too cold but soothing. "What a beautiful night." said Bulma softly as she looked up at the sky. There was no moon tonight but the stars were shining bright enough that there was no need for the moon's light. Bulma gazed at the stars trying to get lost in their beauty as her thoughts began to drift.  
************************************************  
*Music Starts*  
  
I've waited all my life  
For the day when love appears  
Like a fairy tale in days gone by  
He will rescue me from my fears  
************************************************  
A blush crosses Bulma's face as she remembered the events on how Trunks was conceived. How she and Vegeta shared that 'Special' night after her final brake up with Yamcha.  
************************************************  
And now I feel him standing close to me  
And how can I tell him what he means to me  
************************************************  
[How can I tell that baka that I love him when all we do is argue? Dose he evan care about me at all? Or dose he not, like he always says?] thought Bulma sadly. The soft turn of her door knob catches her attention.  
*************************************************  
My heart stands still--has he come?  
*************************************************  
Unfortunately no one enters and Bulma turns back to her star gazing.  
************************************************  
Every night I think of him  
Here in my lonely room  
Waiting for my prince to come  
Wondering if he'll be here soon  
  
And I sit patiently, waiting for a sign  
And I hope that his heart longs for mine  
************************************************  
Bulma is so deep in thought that this time she doesn't hear her bedroom door being opened ore dose she hear or sense that some one is behind her.  
  
"Woman."  
  
Bulma jerks out of her thoughts and quickly turns around only to face Vegeta, standing only a foot apart.  
  
"Vegeta?" asked Bulma as she could see that something was on his mind.  
  
"There's something I want to talk about with you."   
  
"What is it, Vegeta?" asked Bulma as she watched him make his own "I need help" kind of expression.  
  
"It's about you."  
  
"About me?" Bulma asked in surprise.  
  
"Something about you makes me feel....strange." said Vegeta in an obviously strained voice. He watched as Bulma cocked an eyebrow at him but said nothing. "Something about you makes me feel almost...." he hated to admit it, "lonely...when I'm not fighting or training. What is it about you that makes me feel like this, Bulma?" he asked but it sounded more like a demand to those who didn't know him well.  
  
Bulma's mind went blank as soon as Vegeta had said her name. [He said my name! He actually called me by my name!] her mind screamed.  
************************************************  
He calls my name, is he the one?  
  
Oh starry night  
Is this the moment I dream of?  
Oh starry night  
Tell me, is he my own true love?  
*************************************************  
"If your not going to answer my question then I'll just leave!" cried Vegeta who snapped Bulma back to reality.  
  
"Wha? No wait!" she cried as she pulled on his arm, stopping him from leaving. "I'm sorry Vegeta, it's just that, that was the first time that you called me by my first name."  
  
"Silly woman." said Vegeta with a grunt. "So are you going to answer my question?"  
*************************************************  
Oh starry night  
Is he the one I dream of?  
Oh starry night  
How will I know?  
*************************************************  
"Before I can answer your question can you answer mine?" Vegeta narrowed his eyes in annoyance but said nothing. "Vegeta...do...do you.." [Now or never!] "love me?"  
************************************************  
Will his love show?  
*************************************************  
Vegeta's eyes widen in surprise. It was his turn to go into shock but Bulma's pleading eyes stopped him from doing so. [ Do I love her? Me, the prince of all saiyans, the strongest fighters in the universe in love with a weak human woman? Impossible....but...] Vegeta's eyes softened as much as he would permit as he looked into Bulma's soft blue ones. His all too familiar "I'm all mighty" smirk spread across his face then with out a word he embraced Bulma and kissed her.  
  
"Vegeta?" asked Bulma from shock, confusion, and desire.  
  
"Aishiteru.....Bulma-chan."  
************************************************  
Is he my own true love?  
  
*Music Ends and fades out*  
************************************************  
[He loves me! He really loves me! He evan said it!] Bulma's mind and heart both screamed as warm tears escaped her eyes.  
  
"Why are you crying? Are you in pain?" asked Vegeta as he loosed his embrace a bit.  
  
"No, it's just that I'm so happy, Vegeta. Their tears of joy." she said as she hugged Vegeta, her Vegeta. "Aishiteru Vegeta-chan." she said before kissing him passionately.  
  
[He is my true love, now and forever.] thought Bulma as she continued to kiss her prince knowing that they would live happily ever after.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
****************************  
Well? What did you think? Please review, nicely please. Also keep in mind that this was my first try ans a Vegeta and Bulma fic.   
************************************  
6/7/01  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
